


Full Moon

by thepromiseimadetoyou



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepromiseimadetoyou/pseuds/thepromiseimadetoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What do you suppose Makoto fights for?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"If he keeps fighting without regard for himself it's going to get him killed"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

Lonely is a hard word to define  
What qualifies?  
Wanting others around?  
That being impossible?  
Or simply being on your own?  
Maybe it's all of the above  
But if you've always been alone, does it truly count?  
How can you tell the difference if you've never had the opposite?  
Darkness can only be defined by lack of light  
But if you've never seen the light to begin with...

Apathy is poisonous  
That you proved to me and so much more  
What was it I said to you that night on the train?

"I'm trusting you to watch my six"  
I consider the trust upheld  
Though I'm not sure you do

Make no mistake  
This fate was chosen of my own free will  
After all, apathy may be poison  
But so is caring  
I know I picked correctly

Thank you

And next time you see a full moon

Please think of me

But promise you'll smile

Like I should have done more


End file.
